Weekend
by teno-hikari
Summary: Sequel to 'Two Daddies' - Tsuzuki's POV as they take Ru-chan to Kyoto for the weekend


Weekend  
  
By: Teno Hikari  
email: tenohikari@cs.com  
  
* Disclaimers: they're not - not - not - not mine!  
  
* Summary: Sequel to 'Two Daddies' - Tsuzuki's POV as they take Ru-chan to Kyoto for the weekend  
  
* Warning:yaoi (m/m) pairing between Tsuzuki and Muraki (and Oriya and Hisoka - hehe)   
  
------------------  
  
When the weekend comes around, all three of us are happy. Neither Kazutaka or I have to work and Ru-chan's not in school and we spend the two days together as a family. Family ... I still can't believe it sometimes because I've spent a good seventy-four years single and never in my dreams had I pictured myself marrying my worst enemy and having a daughter with him.   
  
But here we are, just the three of us heading to Oriya and Hisoka's for weeken again. We visit them every last weekend of the month for the past five years to see our friends and the nice change of scenery. Ru-chan loves it here because she gets to see Uncle Oriya and Uncle Hisoka ... but the real reason Kazutaka and I visit it so frequently is because this was the last place where we were enemies.   
  
He had become a normal doctor after the fire incident and it took me two years to trust him again. It wasn't long before he volunteered to help Hisoka and I on our cases and then the two of us started dating. Really dating this time. After the end of those two years, he had proposed to me and I accepted. None of my co-workers were happy about but they respected my decision and I retired from mission work and stuck to a desk job - which I really despise. But I had no choice, otherwise I would no longer be a Shinigami and I wouldn't be able to stay with my family. As long as I'm with them, I'm happy.  
  
When we had Ru-chan, Hisoka and Oriya had just gotten married - a real shocker for me since they were the last two people who I pictured getting together. I suppose their swordfight years ago had started the attraction. So they're living together now and Hisoka still does some field work and Oriya still runs his ... ahem ... restaurant.  
  
When we arrive at the Ko Kaku Ro, Oriya is waiting by the door looking the same way he always has - sometimes I wonder if both he and Kazutaka had discovered the fountain of youth. Ru-chan is to excited and runs to him as fast as she can in her sakura-pink kimono. He smiled at her without dropping his pipe and swept her into his arms.   
  
"You know you're getting taller everytime I see you," he tells her.  
  
"I've grown two inches since the last time you saw me!" she informs him when he sets her back down.   
  
"Only two, huh?" Oriya cups his chin and studies her. "Well you're still as pretty as ever, Ru-chan."  
  
She giggles and runs off to find Hisoka who is sitting in the living room. I take one look at him and bite my lip to keep from laughing. My former partner is wearing a cherry red kimono that had flower patterns with flower hair pins and the blush on his face matches them perfectly. The blonde sees me and scowls.  
  
"Not a word, Asato," he hisses, holding up a fist - threatening bodily harm.  
  
I raise my hands up in mock-fear, "I wouldn't say anything ... Hisoka-chan."  
  
His face turns even redder when he growls at me. He then points a condemming finger at his husband and gritted out, "He made me."  
  
Oriya pats his 'wife' on the shoulder. "Now, now," he smiles. "You really shouldn't make promises when you're drunk."  
  
The young looking man mutters something under his breath about 'forcing sake down his throat' before pouring us tea. Ruka is beaming at him and tells him he looks pretty ... unable to avoid those purple puppy eyes, he thanks her and then glares at me as if I were to blame for her annoying cuteness. Which I probably was.  
  
We have lunch and before I know it, both Kazutaka and Ru-chan are dragging me to go to this doll store in the city. I shoot a pleading 'save me look' at Oriya and Hisoka. But Oriya tells us that he needs to prepare for a dinner party tonight and Hisoka refuses to go anywhere dressed up the way he is. So, I'm litterally dragged into the large store and both of them suddenly get misty-eyed at all the antique dolls. I pray to the twelve gods who protect me to save me from this boredom ... no one comes ... dammit!  
  
Kazutaka wraps his arm around my waist and pushes me along with them as they look at the dolls behind glass. Ru-chan gawks and points at all the ones she likes. My husband smiles as he makes note of which to buy for her on her birthday and what to get her now ... he's going to spoil her rotten.   
  
Hours later, I'm leaning against a wall for support as both of them finally stop dragging me around the store. Kazutaka comes back with a bag full of packages and Ru-chan is holding up an angel doll with golden locks. "I saved up my allowances and bought it myself!" she tells me. Tatsumi would be so proud.   
  
"Doesn't she look like Veronica?" Ru-chan asks, holding the doll up to me. I nod quickly so we can finally leave and demmand food to refuel myself. We then return back to the Ko Kaku Ro where Oriya has reserved a private room for us ... the one where Muraki had tackled me to the floor. My husband shoots me a smirk and I blush. We've been married for almost ten years and he's still a pervert.  
  
Ruka slips into her pajamas and hurries off to bed leaving Kazutaka and I the rest of the night to *really* enjoy our time off. The next morning, I'm still a bit hung-over from sake and last night's activities, that I barely pay attention to the conversation over breakfast. Both our hosts weren't wearing yukatas this time but jeans and t-shirts, I wonder how Hisoka talked Oriya into it.  
  
"Dad, daddy!" Ruka cried out running into the room. "Look at me!"   
  
I nearly choke on my rice as I see my Ru-chan dressed as a little geisha. White face, red lips and everything. She held out her arms so we could see the white rabbits on her lavender kimono and Kazutaka went misty-eyed. He stood right up and told her not to move while he rushed to his room to get his camera. I sigh, he was always taking pictures whenever Ruka is wearing something cute ... one of these days, he was going to blind her.   
  
"You know what would make this picture extra special?" Kazutaka then grinned at me. "If you dressed up too."  
  
This time I did choke on my rice and Oriya had to smack me on the back so that I coughed it up. "The day I dress up like that is when I grow breasts!"   
  
Kazutaka blinked and then looked thoughtful ... until I threw a salt shaker at his face. We thanked Oriya and Hisoka for their hospitality and invited them over to stay with us next month before we headed home.   
Ruka had washed off her makeup and was now sleeping quietly in the back seat with Veronica and her new doll held close. Kazutaka was humming to Mozart's Ode to Joy that was currently playing on the CD player. Leaning back I close my eyes and I feel his hand rest on my knee. I smile, taking his hand in mine and finger our matching wedding bands.   
  
I love these moments and I wish they would last forever. But I know it won't and hurts to know this. It hurts to know that both my husband and my daughter are humans who will eventually follow the path that all humans do. Knowing this, I enjoy each waking moment we're together, all three of us as a family. I lean closer to Kazutaka then hit replay on the track list, warm lips kiss my forehead and my smile widens. Before I drift off to sleep, the sun begins to set ... the end of a perfect memory and the promise of many more to come.   
  
* owari *  
  
------------------  
  
[ Author's Note ]  
  
I'll write a Muraki sequel to this later ... right now ... I'm craving sugar again ^_^ 


End file.
